It All Started With A Yule Ball
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: After locking gazes with enemy number one at the Yule Ball, things won't ever be the same again for Harry. With an annoying Theodore Nott and a possesive Cho Chang, will Harry ever realise that it wasn't simply locking gazes?
1. Yule Ball Madness

Hello everyone :D First Harry/Draco fanfic and I am **loving** writing it! It's just so different than everything else I've written :) This is also the first fanfic with long chapters that I've ever written feels proud. I hope you enjoy it, I couldn't think of a good Title, so screw it! lol, a well, R/R please, and I hope you like it.

Don't like these sort of pairings?

Why'd you click on the story then?

:P ;)

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...so on, so on.**

* * *

_Harry_

I stepped into the boys' dorm room as I searched the entire Gryffindor Tower for Ron.

"Bloody hell…" I heard him mutter from the other side of the room. I squinted in the dimly lit room to see what was wrong with my best mate.

"Hurry up Ron, you know I can't be late! You heard what Professor McGonagall said, she'll eat me alive!" I scolded him as he continued to prance about in front of a full length mirror.

"Harry, look at me! I look like…like…" Ron struggled for the person to compare himself to.

"Professor Trelawney?" I grinned, earning a swift punch to the shoulder from my glowering best friend.

"And look at you! Mr. Bloody Normal you are! Dressed up in your fancy…black!" Ron growled, turning to look at me as I stood behind him.

"For Merlin's sake Ron. Hermione isn't even going to be there. I thought you said that yourself just a few hours ago?" I questioned him, gritting my teeth and biting my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"I know…I mean, that's not the point! I don't care if she's too proud not to come and be my partner! Screw her…" He added unconvincingly, turning back to the mirror to study himself once more.

"You wish." I joked, before heading towards the door.

"Coming or not?" I asked him as I reached out for the large brass handle.

"I'm coming…" He muttered, his shoes making a strange tapping noise that began to get on my nerves as we walked down the hall, attracting several glances on the way.

"Ron, are you wearing heels?" I queried, finally getting sick of the noise.

"Course I'm not!" He replied furiously. I snorted with laughter as we turned the corner and came at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"And where have you been?" A sharp voice asked from behind me. I spun on the spot and found myself in the presence of Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, had a bit of a mishap…" I told her honestly, smiling nervously at her as she continued to watch me carefully. An arm brushed against mine as my partner for the dance came to stand beside me.

"Ready?" Parvati asked me with an enthusiastic grin. I swallowed, hard, before nodding my head and letting her take my reluctant arm.

"Isn't this exciting Harry?" She continued, seeing that I wasn't going to break the silence which had momentarily enfolded us, dauntingly, as we waited for the Great Hall doors to open.

I was about to tell her that no, this wasn't exciting, this was probably the worst event to ever occur in the history of man-kind and how I wished that I was a) dead or b) in a coma, before I realized who exactly was standing in front of me.

"Hermione?" I cried in shock, staring as she laughed at something the Viktor Krum said…I didn't just say _the_ Viktor Krum, did I? That doesn't make me sound gay.

"Oh, hi Harry!" She beamed, turning round to see who was shouting at her in complete shock. That person shouting at her in complete shock being me of course.

"Wait until Ron sees this…" I laughed inwardly, but before I had the chance to say one more word, the Great Hall's doors were thrown open. Inside cheering and loud applause commenced as the four champions began to enter, heading for the centre of the room to begin dancing. I watched my feet as Parvati waved at the cheering students, this was just _humiliating._

Once at our destination, i.e. Hell, I turned to face Parvati. But as I was about to put my hand on her waist, something behind her caught my eye.

My gaze locked with two stormy grey eyes and a slight shiver danced its way down my spine.

"Harry, put your hands on my waist."

I gulped as the two eyes continued to watch me intently, not letting me look away, not letting me _want_ to look away.

"Hands on my waist!" Parvati repeated. Finally hearing what she was saying through gritted teeth, I snapped back into reality and did as I was told thankfully just in time for the music.

Every chance I received I would look for him, but my eyes never spotted it's target and I slowly forgot about that tense gaze, realizing that it must have been a hallucination or some sort of daydream. Maybe wanting to die because of Yule Balls made people see things. After thinking about this I realized how stupid my theory was.

As our dance ended and more people came onto the dance floor, I slowly slipped away from Parvati and went to get myself a drink as she continued to flirt with some guy from Durmstrang.

I gulped down the pumpkin punch and looked around for my familiar ginger best friend who was most likely sulking over Hermione as he sat in a chair at an empty table. I chuckled as I soon saw that my prediction was correct and that Ron really was feeling sorry for himself near the back of the hall. I glided over beside him and sat in the seat opposite his.

"This is fun." I commented sarcastically, putting my head in my hands as the music continued to sound about the room.

"Best night of my life." Ron muttered, following my tone of sarcasm.

"Same here." I sighed, my glasses fogged up by the heat. I took them off and wiped them on the corner of my shirt before placing them back on the bridge of my nose.

I looked back up and felt myself ever so slightly stop breathing as two misty clouds watched me from a distance.

"Why are girls so bloody confusing?" Ron announced, thumping the table and causing me to jump and look back at him.

"You mean why is Hermione so bloody confusing." It wasn't a question and he knew it, but my dim best friend decided to answer me anyway.

"No I don't." He replied defensively, pouting as he sank back in his chair.

I ignored him and turned away, expecting to see the familiar gaze I could not get enough of. I was somewhat disappointed to find that it was no longer there, no longer watching me with intent. I shook my head and turned back to my groaning best friend.

"Get over it Ron. Viktor beat you to it." I sighed, finishing off my drink as I tried to forget about those grey eyes.

It was only then that I began to realize whose that gaze I longed for belonged to…

"Eurgh, Harry! Don't spit punch all over me!"

_Draco_

I continued to silently bash my head on the table, wincing at the slight pain before repeating the action.

"Get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my bloody head." I repeated again and again, not able to get those clear green eyes which shone under the Hall's lights out of my mind. This was just _ridiculous_, the heir of Slytherin lusting over the boy who lived? It was just…ridiculous! I, Draco Malfoy, was not supposed to be thinking about _Potter_, I was supposed to be thinking about Pansy Parkinson! She was, after all, the girl my parents intended for me to marry. I glanced up as my smirking partner sat next to me, sipping her drink as she gently twisted her fingers in my hair.

"Drakie, you wouldn't be a darling and hex Finnigan for me would you? The ignorant half-blood is annoying me." She asked sweetly, sending a sneer in the Irish git's direction. I let out a sigh and shook her stroking and possessive finger off the back of my head.

"Go do it yourself." I snapped at her, still picturing Potter as he had been when he'd looked up at me on the dancefloor.

"Draco!" She whined, once again annoying me with her touch. I ignored her and looked up, watching the hundred or so couples dancing, laughing, grinning with each other.

"I'm getting a drink." I sighed, shrugging her off and getting out of my seat. This whole thing was starting to get depressing. First the mudblood walks in looking half-decent for a change and with a champion on her arm (no less) and then in walks the bloody famous Harry Saint Potter…

I shook the thought out of my head and served myself some punch as I arrived at the drinks table. As I brought the crystal glass to my mouth, about to down the ice-cold liquid, I felt a sharp shoe nearly knock me off my feet. A hand grabbed my robes and pulled me back as I almost hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Someone just shoved me straight into you and-" I turned to glare at whoever the babbling idiot was, only to find that it was the boy who unfortunately lived. I ignored the hammering in my chest and decided glaring was my best option to get rid of it.

"Watch where you're going." I snapped, straightening my robes and breaking all eye contact. Harry-I mean, _Potter_ snatched his hand back off my shoulder as quickly as if I had burnt the stupid git.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning to the punch bowel which I had been at only moments ago and pouring himself a drink. I gritted my teeth as he turned to leave, not sparing me a glance from those Avada-Kedavra green eyes of his.

"Yeah, go shove someone else you stupid bastard." I called after him, the knots in my stomach tightening themselves painfully. What the hell was wrong with me?

Stupid Yule Balls…Maybe someone had slipped me a lusting potion designed specifically for those who drink it to fall in love with the people they hate. Although then I'd be in love with half the hall…

I groaned and decided it would be best if I simply went back to the common room.

Excellent idea Draco.

As I began to cross the dancefloor, pushing past snogging couples to reach the exit, I felt yet another shove which really did send me flying to the floor this time.

"Merlin! Sorry mate, didn't see you there Draco," Theodore Nott grinned down at me, offering a hand for me to pull myself up with. I growled and too it, standing up and staring furiously at him.

"Do I have a sign saying 'Shove Me' or something?" I growled, still staring at him angrily.

"Well actually…" He laughed, causing me to snatch my hand back (not having realized that he was still holding it) and storm out of the hall. Running footsteps echoed down the corridor from behind me.

"Draco, wait." Theodore called after me. I gritted my teeth and continued my face pace, having no desire to be knocked over for the third time. A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me round. My questioning gaze was met by Nott's clear blue eyes.

"What?" I barked, shrugging out of his strong grip.

"I need to talk to you." He replied quietly, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Now?" I asked, feeling tired from being dragged around the Great Hall by Pansy all night. Nott took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he did so.

"Now."

_Harry_

My eyes searched the Hall, not sure what they were looking for, eagerly.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked me, sitting in the empty lonely seat next to mine. Ron had abandoned me a while ago after I had failed to listen to him ramble on about his love life's problems.

"I'm fine." I grumbled as I met her worried gaze.

"Are you sure? Because I noticed you didn't dance with Parvati much before she went off with Gregor from Durmstrang." Hermione continued, checking my head for a temperature. I sighed and lightly pushed her hand away from me.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm fine, really." I told her gently, putting my head in my hands.

"Then could you explain something to me?" She queried, looking at me with an expression which I couldn't read. I nodded, looking away from her and watching the couples dancing. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory…Parvati and Gregory…Gregor…oh whatever.

I took a sip of my pumpkin punch, tasting the drink and realizing that it had a very strong alcohol tinge to it. Realizing this for the first time, I shook my head and pushed the drink away from me. It had to have been Fred and George in revenge for not being able to enter the Twizard Tournament.

"Why have you been staring at Draco Malfoy all night?" At Hermione's question I spat the spiked drink out of my mouth, choking as it sprayed the table.

"What?" I gasped, coughing to clear my burning throat.

"Why have you been-" she began to repeat. I shook my head and cut in.

"No, I heard you. I just…what?" I interrupted, bewildered at how in Merlin's name Hermione could think this was a reasonable question and ask it in a tone which suggested it was as normal to ask as the weather.

"Harry, I've seen you staring after Draco all night before he left with Theodore Nott chasing him." She sighed, making sure to be quiet so as not to be overheard, not that anyone could overhear in the first place thanks to the loud music.

"I am _not_ in love with Malfoy!" I snapped at her, lifting my head out of my hands to glare at her somewhat pretty face.

"Umm…Harry? I never said you were…" She said in a hushed whisper, her eyes wide in shock. I could picture her face looking just like this if she ever failed an OWL. I replayed the conversation in my mind and realized that she was right.

"Well…I'm not…Just to…to…let you know." I stammered, my cheeks growing hot in embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin…You _are_ in love with him!" She cried, no longer caring if anyone heard her.

"Shush Hermione! I am not!" I swore under my breath as I thought about what she was saying. Of course I wasn't in love with him. He was a _guy_ to start with, and I wasn't _gay_. I was _straight_, straight as an arrow! Straight as a…a…a tree! Not a bent tree though, I was straight as a straight tree. I was a straight tree!

And even if I wasn't a straight tree. Malfoy was a) arrogant and b) a bastard. Why would I suddenly start liking him? I've known him for four years now, it didn't make sense! Maybe it was the alcohol…Yes! That must be it! I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's the alcohol in the drink that someone put in!" I shouted in triumph, realizing how stupid I was to have thought I had feelings for Draco _Malfoy_ of all people! I mean, that was just disgusting!

"Oh my God! Ron's been drinking the punch all night!" Hermione gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not in love with Malfoy." I announced proudly, only my smart friend hearing.

"Hermy…Hermi…Harmony! I need, I need a worrrrrrrd with youuuuuu!" I heard a voice drunkenly slur from behind us. I turned around to see who it was and found that it was Ron.

"Speak of the drunken devil," I joked, watching Ron as he slumped into the seat next to Hermio.

"Oh Ron, I was wondering where your sudden passion for pumpkin punch came from…" She sighed at the ginger drunk.

"I love…I love you…" Ron told her, his eyes closed as he took her hand.

"Oh Ron, this is the alcohol talking." She shook her head as he opened his eyes to watch her. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. This was the exact type of situation I hated, the type where everyone reveals how they love each other and always have.

"I don't think it is." I told her quietly, earning a confused look from Hermione before I stood up.

"Now, I'm off to bed. I'll probably have a huge hangover in the morning because of the alcohol that is making me think I have feelings for Draco when really I don't and I see that now because I've just realized I am really, _really_ drunk. So goodnight." I announced, heading for the Gryffindor tower to escape from this conversation.

I began to push past couples dancing and getting off with each other, walking around some and just pushing through others. As I finally left the crowded Hall, I began to walk down empty corridors.

"You're what?" I heard a familiar voice shout. I held my breath and paused in my footsteps just as I was about to turn a corner.

"I'm in love with you Malfoy. And you have no idea how much I've tried not to be, but I can't help it." Another familiar voice announced. Names and faces rushed through my mind to match that voice, but I couldn't think who it was.

"Nott, are you drunk?" Draco asked in what seemed like a shocked voice. My pulse raced as I pictured his silver grey eyes looking straight at me from across a dance floor. I took a quiet, deep breath before blaming the alcohol for this.

"I'm not…I'm not…" Draco continued. I heard footsteps, too heavy to be Draco's, echo around the corridor.

"Please don't tell me you're not gay, because I know you are. I know you had a thing for Blaise Zabini." I finally realized who 'Nott' was. Bloody Theodore Nott. I gritted my teeth as I continued to listen to their conversation.

"How did you know about that?" My mouth dropped, my breathing stilled, my pulse went into overdrive. Draco Malfoy had had a thing for Blaise? Draco Malfoy was _GAY?!_ Since bloody when?! I mean, I had the alcohol to blame, but Draco didn't have any excuse!

"That doesn't matter…" Theodore whispered. I let out a low growl as I realized how close they must be if they were whispering to each other.

"I need to…to…think about this…" Draco told him quietly, his voice slightly shaking, but not noticeably so.

"You do that Draco." Nott replied, just before footsteps resounded about the corridor at a run. I turned the corner to see that Nott was standing alone with a smile smirking across his face.

"If it isn't the boy who lived?" The slightly taller boy smirked down at me. I bit my tongue before deciding that I might as well let the alcohol have its way.

"If it isn't gay Theodore." I retorted, mirroring his smirk. Nott's eyes widened slightly as he stared at me.

"How long have you been standing round that corner for?" He questioned me, taking a long stride to stand directly in front of me.

"Long enough." I swiftly stopped smirking as I realized that Draco had not said no to Theodore's proposition.

"You're going out with Dra-Malfoy?" I quickly corrected myself at Malfoy's name. This was definitely the alcohol…definitely…

"Not yet, why?" The bastard grinned, causing me to grit my teeth.

The next thing that happened wasn't me. Well…technically it _was_ me, but in a way it wasn't…

Instead of answering the git's question I drew back my hand, balled it into a fist, and punched Nott square on the nose. Theodore Nott stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and landing on the floor.

"That's for…for…for being gay!" I told him, beginning to walk around him to go to the Gryffindor tower. I kicked his side as I passed him, causing Nott to wince in pain.

"And that's for being annoying." I added, before continuing down the corridor.

"_Harry,"_ A small voice in the back of mind began to speak, _"You seriously think this is the alcohol doing this to you? Face it Potter, this is love."_

I gritted my teeth and continued walking, quickly, down the winding corridors. This wasn't love. It couldn't be. I finally reached the Gryffindor Tower after another few minutes of walking and making sure not to think about a certain Slytherin.

It wasn't love…It wasn't…

_Draco_

"I am not lusting after Potter. I am not lusting after Har-Potter." I continued to repeat to myself in a hushed whisper, cursing myself every time I said Harry by mistake.

This was getting out of hand. Just because I had liked Blaise in the past did not mean that I was _gay_! I shuddered at the thought before rolling over in my bed to lie on my back and stare up at the ceiling. As I cleared my thoughts and slowly, very slowly, began to drift into a state of unwariness, I heard my name called out in someone's sleep. My eyes shot open as I recognized the voice as Blaise's.

"Oh Draco…" I heard him moan in the bed next to mine. My mouth dropped open in pure shock, wondering what the hell he must be dreaming about.

"Holy Merlin…" His moaning continued, not letting me get back to sleep. I threw an arm out from under my covers and let it touch the ground in search for one of my green slippers.

Only finding a slightly hard shoe, I picked it up and threw it at Blaise.

"Ouch!" He cried as it hit him square on the stomach. A laugh escaped past my lips, causing Blaise to sit up before storming out of his bed and walking over towards me.

"You think it's funny throwing things at people when they're trying to sleep?" He questioned angrily, throwing the shoe down at the side of my bed in an attempt to make me jump.

"Not as funny as you moaning my name in your sleep." I retorted, standing up so that he would no longer tower over me and poking a finger in his chest.

"I was not!" He growled quietly, trying not to let his temper get the better of him and wake everyone up.

"You bloody were! But don't worry Blaise, I don't mind if you're obsessed with me. You can join my fan club." I smirked, pushing him away from me before crawling back into bed.

"No I…" Blaise's retort was paused as he realized that I hadn't been lying.

"Realized what you were dreaming of?" I queried, the smirk never leaving my face. There came no answer and I slowly began to go to sleep.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :D R/R I couldn't really be bothered checking spelling, shoot me.

xxxNoemiexxx


	2. Nott In Love

_Here is the second part that i have FINALLY typed out! Wooooooooo! R/R please, hope you like it :D xxxNoemiexxx p.s I didn't bother reading over it, I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible, so sorry for mistakes and such._

_Harry_

I woke up with a startled shout.

"Bloody hell!" I cried, before being instantly shushed by a bunch of sleepy Gryffindor boys.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron grunted from the bed beside my own.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all…" I replied, lying back down and wiping the sweat off my forehead. Never had I ever had a dream like that in my entire _life_. As I lay, panting as if I had run around the Hogwarts castle twenty times, I replayed the dream in my head.

-

"Harry?" Draco whispered in my ear, his tongue flicking past his lips and running along my earlobe. A swallowed to clear my throat.

"Mmhmm?" I moaned in reply, his body pressed against on mine in increasing passion. Draco's hands held o to my waist as they held me against the corridor's wall.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked quietly, his lips moving down my neck and kissing every inch of my skin in their path. I didn't hesitate in replying to him, my voice thick and heavy with lust as I looked into his silver eyes. Those eyes which I had fallen in love with.

"I'm in love with you." I replied with a grin.

-

At this I shook the dream out of my head, refusing to let it continue. Once my mind was clear I suddenly realized something, something so completely horrifying that it hit me like a brick being thrown at my head…

Where was my hangover? Where was the sharp, painful head-ache which was supposed to be making me feel suicidal? Where was the urge to vomit? To run to the bathroom and hang my head in the toilet for the rest of the morning? Why was I feeling so…_well_?! I looked over at Ron, who suddenly leapt out of his bed and jumped in the direction of the bathroom. I shivered in disgust as the bathroom door slammed shut behind him and the toilet lid was thrown open. But why wasn't that me?!

I threw the covers over my legs and hopped out of my bed. Oh Holy Merlin! I was feeling energetic for Merlin's sake! WHY?!

"_You know what that means?"_ The annoying voice in the back of my mind piped up, "_You weren't drunk last night. You were lusting after Draco while you were __**sober**__."_ It finished, causing me to shiver again with disgust. This was just sick. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Draco Bloody Arrogant Malfoy? The idea of it was just…just **sick**!

I rummaged through my suitcase, deciding that last night had simply been a one off. Maybe Yule Balls really did do that to people, send them insane. I was half dressed y the time Ron finally reappeared from the bathroom. His hair was almost as much of a mess as mine usually was and his face was pale and tired.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" He yawned, running a hand through his hair as he headed over to a pile of clothes on the floor.

"You told Hermione that you're in love with her." I sighed, that being probably the only thing that would affect him today. Unlike me. I ran off on my date, heard Draco Malfoy was gay and had had a thing for Blaise. I had beaten up Theodore Nott and told him it was for being gay. Have I missed anything? Oh yes, I almost forgot, I fell in _love_ with my worst possible enemy.

Yule Balls _**suck!**_

"I what?" Ron shouted in pure horrified shock. I snapped back to the present and returned to my conversation with Ron.

"What's the problem? You do don't you?" I shrugged, still feeling sorry for my poor, pitiful, stupid self.

"But…But I…" Ron gave up with words and simply threw himself back onto his bed.

"What did she say back?" He slowly asked, turning his head to look at me.

"She said it was the alcohol speaking, or something like that." I replied, pulling on a long dark grey sock over my foot. Two silvery grey eyes flashed in my head, causing me to groan in annoyance out loud.

"Thank Merlin!" He cried in relief. I shook Draco's gaze from my mind and turned back to Ron. I really must stop called Draco by his first name…

"And then I told her it wasn't." I added quickly, standing up and heading for the doors, shoeless. Ron lunged after me and grabbed my ankle, bringing me down to the floor with a loud yelp.

"You _**what**_?" He bellowed furiously.

"Ron, it's about bloody time you and her got together. I just gave you a nudge in the right direction!" I stated defensively, jerking out of his tight grasp on my ankle.

Ron stayed silent as I helped him up off the floor. I watched him carefully as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"You're right. It's about time…" He smiled, beginning to get dressed. I grinned at him before announcing that I was off to get breakfast and leaving the boys' dorm room.

It was only as I entered the first corridor that the dream hauntingly came back to torture me, causing me to wince out loud as my mind began to play out the rest of the dream like one of Dudley's DVDs. Oh God, not again…

-

I ran a hand through Draco's blonde hair, the other hand pressing down on his back so that he was against me.

"I love you too Harry, so very…temptingly…much." Draco whispered in my ear, causing pleasant shivers to glide down my spine repeatedly. Draco's mouth suddenly captured my lips passionately. I could feel his tongue probing for entrance. I let out a sigh on content. This was more then I could ask for. This was more then what I could dream for…

-

The dream slowly came to an end and I suddenly realized that I wasn't moving, just dumbly standing in the same spot. I resumed to walking down the empty corridor. As I turned a corner a light flashed brightly in my face, causing me to jump back in fright.

"Holy Merlin, Colin! What are you doing?" I cried, wiping my eyes behind my glasses and only being able to see pink spots.

"You know my name!" He suddenly shouted in excitement. I shook my head and was finally able to see again, before pushing past the strange third year.

"Well you have been stalking me for four years." I informed him lightly, walking quicker as I heard him try to follow me. After a few attempts at trying to catch up with me with his short legs, he let out a defeated sigh and the footsteps behind me stopped moving. I grinned in satisfaction as I headed into the Great Hall. I walked over to a reading Hermione and slumped into the seat next to her.

"Hi Harry," She smiled quickly, not bothering to raise her head from her book.

"What happened last night?" I asked her curiously, wanting to know what had happened in my absence.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." She sighed simply, closing her book slowly and setting it down on the table.

"Well?" I queried, taking a bite of toast and wincing at the cold taste. She let out another sigh before looking down at her hands which fidgeted beneath the table.

"Ron asked me out." She replied quietly, not looking up at me. I grinned at her.

"That's great!" I told her, not really understanding why she wasn't more enthusiastic about this.

"And then he passed out." She finished, shaking her head and beginning to chew thoughtfully on a piece of bacon. Leave it to Ron to pass out after finally asking out the girl he's in love with. I let out a small sad sigh before turning back to her.

"I have a feeling he'll ask again. Sober, this time." I grinned at her, watching how her cheeks grew scarlet red in embarrassment.

"I doubt it, unless you slip him a love potion." She smiled sadly, finally raising her gaze to meet mine.

"Hermione, I need a word." I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned round to look at Ron as he whispered in Hermione's ear about something. Her eyes widened slightly before she nodded her head and stood from her seat and walked off with Ron out of the Great Hall. As I began to turn back to my food, a grin forming on my face, my gaze slammed and locked with two grey-silver eyes which watched me from the other side of the hall. My pulse began to soar as my food was momentarily forgotten. But it suddenly stopped dead as I realized a pair of arms was wrapped around Draco's waist.

I looked to his left and watched as Theodore Nott whispered in his ear, moving closer to him by the second. I gritted my teeth, sending a furious stare at Theodore as I stood up, slamming my fist on the table before storming out of the hall. Curious eyes followed me as I made my way to the Great Hall's doors, including a silver gaze…

_

* * *

_

_Draco_

I watched in curiousity as the boy-who-lived stormed out of the hall in a fit of rage. I didn't understand why, and I was about to run after him before Theodore Nott tugged on my arm lightly and caused me to snap back to reality. Of course I wasn't going to chase after that green-eyed git! I was Draco Malfoy for God's sake!

"Have you thought about it yet?" Nott asked me seductively in a quiet whisper, making sure no one else could hear what he was saying. I turned to look at him, not having a clue what he was saying, before the conversation from last night suddenly replayed itself in my head.

"Not here." I told him, gritting my teeth and wanting nothing more than to slip into a coma and drift away from this confusing situation.

Without saying a word, Nott took hold of my elbow and dragged me elegantly out of my seat, leading me out of the Great Hall. Within minutes I was pushed up against a wall in an empty classroom. I felt Nott's hand take hold of my chin and force me to look at him. I watched as his clear-blue gaze looked straight into my eyes.

"Nott, I'm not gay." I told him, his tight grip not letting me move away from him. I wished more than ever to have stayed in bed this morning and not come down at all. If it hadn't been for Blaise's persistent nagging then none of this would be happening. Damn Blaise. Damn him to hell.

"So if I kissed you…It wouldn't have any effect on you whatsoever?" He smirked, his gaze intently staring at my lips.

"No, it wouldn-" I began to tell him. Before his mouth was suddenly closed over mine, muffling my protests. I was about to shove him away when two green eyes flashed in my mind, refusing to leave me alone. As my eyes shut I slowly wrapped my arms around the neck of the boy who was kissing me. I decided this was probably the closest I would ever get to even remotely kissing Potter, so I simply stayed silent and pretended it was him I was kissing. A moan escaped Theodore's mouth as he pressed his slightly taller body against mine. Harry continued to stay planted in my mind and I suddenly realized who exactly I was thinking about.

Harry Potter? Harry fucking POTTER? What the hell?! EURGH! What the Holy Merlin was I doing?! It wasn't the fact I was kissing Theodore so much that bothered me, but the fact I was thinking of my enemy while doing it? That's just….EURGH!

I pushed Nott away from me and inhaled deeply, only realizing that I hadn't been breathing while I'd thought of the raven-haired bastard.

"What, you, what? I mean, what's wrong?" The confused and flushed Nott was asking me.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, running a hand through my now messy and out of place hair, courtesy of Nott.

"Was it me kissing you? I'm sorry if it was." Theodore apologized, not looking the slightest bit sorry. I shook my head.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." I told him.

"_Like how you love Potter."_ A small voice commented in the back of my mind with a smirk. I told the voice to fuck off before turning back to Nott and studying his confused expression.

"Are you, or are you not, gay?" He asked with a slight smirk. I thought about this question carefully, had I ever been attracted to girls? Not particularly…But did that mean I was gay? Deep down I knew the answer, and this was as good a time as any to admit it…So why weren't the words coming out of my mouth?

Theodore took a step towards me.

"Just say yes or no. I won't tell a soul, and that's a promise." He smiled at me. I bit my tongue. Malfoys weren't gay. _I_ wasn't gay! The idea of even considering the possibility was preposterous…yet it was still there.

"Draco, say something." Nott shouted in frustration, putting both of his hands on my shoulders and shaking me gently.

"Since when were _you_ gay? I thought you were going out with Tash Tompkins anyway?" This fact suddenly jumped into my head and I decided to try and use it as a way to escape his question.

"I'm bi-sexual, and me and Tanya broke up a while back." He replied, slightly shocked at the out of the blue question.

"So you like boys and girls then?" It felt incredibly stupid to ask such a thing, but at least we were drawing away from his unanswered question.

"Yes, since I started liking you two years ago." His voice was barely audible, but I still heard his startling confession.

"And you're only telling me this NOW?" I questioned him in shock, wondering how I hadn't seen this coming. Although Nott had never indicated any sort of affection in that way, I felt like I should have known.

"I was certain you were straight. But I just couldn't keep it in any longer…" He whispered, taking a step towards me and closing the short distance between us.

"You can't get out of this you know," He suddenly grinned, bowing his head and kissing a tender spot on my neck. My eyes fluttered shut as his moist lips continued to tease my slightly sensitive skin.

"The great and rich Draco Malfoy is finally at a loss for words…" Nott smirked, pulling me closer towards him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes…" I said quietly, mirroring his actions and wrapping my own arms around his waist as his lips left my neck and began to leave a trail of kisses along my jaw line.

"I thought you might be. Never imagined you at a loss words though, not the sexy arrogant Draco I know…" He chuckled, his lips vibrating against my skin because of his laughter and causing me to moan.

"I meant yes to your other question. The one about me being…Me being…You know." I corrected him nervously, pushing him away once more as my cheeks began to rise in color.

Nott's eyes stared at me widely, before a grin began to spread out on his face.

"Then hurry up and go out with me."

_

* * *

_

_Harry_

The great Hall was buzzing with excitement over some sort of Slytherin news. I ignored the gossiping thirds years I passed as I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I wedged myself between the two Weasley twins, wondering what they were grinning so broadly about. After a few minutes of waiting for them to tell me what's going on and getting silence in return, I finally asked them what all the gossip was about.

"Well," Fred began with a menacing grin.

"People have been saying-"

"That a particular Draco Malfoy-"

"Is not going out with-"

"That idiotic and-"

"Slightly stupid and-"

"Slightly retarded-"

"Theodore-"

"Nott." Fred finished, taking it in turns with George to explain. I stopped. Literally stopping in movements, hand hovering in the air to grab a bread roll, pulse vanishing, Breathing ceasing to exist and the familiar shrinking of lungs. The room around me started to spin and my mind went into over-drive. Every single moment I had been near, or seen, Draco Malfoy suddenly started to play itself in my mind. Memory after memory beginning to play over each other and causing my head to pound with pain. Any second I was going to pass out and as I tried to focus on an object, I suddenly spotted Malfoy sitting looking at me from the Slytherin table. I couldn't hide the hurt shock that was visible on my face before I finally shook my head and snapped out of these thoughts.

I wasn't with Draco, I _loathed_ him! I hated him with a bloody passion, for Merlin's sake, and I always would! I clamped my gaping mouth shut, clenching my teeth and sending a weak glare in Malfoy's direction.

"Poor Nott." I snorted, finally reaching for the bread roll which my hand hovered above, only to find that I had lost my appetite. I moved my bowl of soup away from me and looked over at Albus Dumbledore. I was surprised to see that he was looking at me thoughtfully, before he suddenly turned his gaze to look at the particular Slytherin who haunted my thoughts. My teeth ground together as I stood to leave the Hall, sick of the constant chatter about the new sodding couple. I muttered a goodbye to the twins before swiftly leaving the Hall and pointedly ignored the grey-eyed git on the other side of the room. I was so busy being furious at myself for having even thought that I was in love with Malfoy that I barely noticed the pretty Chinese girl fall to the floor because of me barging past her. Anger momentarily forgotten, I picked up the girl's books which now lay sprawled on the floor, and helped the girl to her feet, only noticing now that it was Cho Chang who was standing beside me.

"Hello Harry," She smiled at me cautiously, taking back her books which I held in my arms.

"Hi," I grunted, beginning to walk off again in my tantrum over Draco.

"Harry, wait!" She called after me, running up to where I was standing after I had paused in my footsteps to turn and look at her.

"Harry, I'm really sorry about the Yule Ball," She apologized, biting her lip as she scanned over my face for any hint of annoyance at her. I paused as I didn't understand what she meant, before briefly remembering that I had asked her to go with me and that she had said no because she had already had a partner. I shivered at the memory.

"It's fine, honestly," I reassured her quickly with a smile on my face, turning to leave as the need of hiding under my bed covers began to seem very appealing. I felt Cho grab my arm weakly and hold me back from my escape.

"I wanted to go with you Harry. I wanted to…to be with you, not Cedric. Why didn't you ask me first? Why did you take so long?" Cho asked, visibly upset. I gulped, it was funny how fast people could turn the blame on you. But I couldn't deal with this right now. Not with everything already screwed up in my head. Without another word to Cho, for the feeling that I was going to say something I would regret stayed in the back of my mind, I stormed down the corridor and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"_You," _The annoying voice in my head began, "_are only doing this to deny your feelings for Draco._" I shook my head clear, refusing to acknowledge the voice's words, before feeling a hand grab my arm.

"Cho, I'm not in the mood-" I began to tell her, turning round to meet her with an angry glare.

"Harry! What on earth is wrong with you?" Hermione Granger questioned me hotly. I began to apologize to her for snapping and thinking she was someone else before she interrupted me.

"We're going to the common room and then you are going to tell me exactly what is going on." She cut in, taking hold of my arm firmly and dragging me towards the Gryffindor tower. I began to protest, but once again she interrupted me and told me to be quiet. What wonderful friends I had sometimes.

"Right," She announced as we entered the portrait hole, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"How long have you liked Draco Malfoy?" She asked me calmly. My mouth dropped as I continued to stand and stare down at her. She had mentioned this before, but I hadn't actually thought she would ask me such a question.

"Really Harry, take a seat and let's just talk this through rationally." She smiled encouragingly, gesturing to the couch opposite. I slowly sat down and prepared myself mentally for the twenty thousand questions that were going to come.

"How long?" She repeated, knowing I was ignoring that particular one.

"I don't like him Hermione." I began to tell her, raising a hand to stop her from interrupting me like she was about to. "I thought I did, but now I realize how stupid it is. Incredibly stupid. I'm not gay Hermione, I _can't_ be. The thought of it revolts me." I finished, now lowering my hand to let her speak. But no words came from her lips. No questions instantly being asked. What she did say next, however, made me stare at her with even wider eyes than before.

"I think Draco is in love with you."

* * *

R/R please :D This was a bloody long chapter, I have to admit. xxxNoemiexxx 


	3. Cho On The Go

Hello my little minions. I really am so sorry to those of you who liked this story and expected an update. It's taken me two years, but hey. Least I got round to it. You're probably expecting the world's longest chapter. But never fear, It's actually quite a good length! And if you think it isn't, I don't care. Don't be so ungrateful. Leave me a review and let me know if I should update it before another two years is up. I apologise for spelling mistakes. I'm just glad I stuck with it. I love you all. Peace out.

* * *

Harry

I stared at Hermione with my mouth gaping open. It was only after a few minutes of staring at her that I realised she was expecting an answer. I closed my mouth and gulped. Loudly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her, ignoring the banging going on inside my ribcage.

"Harry you must have noticed. Every time you've stared at Draco? He's been staring back." She tried to reason with me. I shook my head, looking down at my feet.

"Hermione, I hate him. He's the most irritating prick on the planet. And I'm pretty sure that after all these years the feelings are mutual. Of course he doesn't love me. You need to stop reading those romance books I found in your school bag," I told her, rising to my feet and looking down at her. Hermione didn't move, only shook her head with a sigh.

"Believe what you want to believe Harry. But I know I'm right," She said, finally looking up at me. I didn't know what to reply. Draco was a moron, a prat. A big headed ferret who only cared about himself. So what if he had looked at me a couple of times? Usually it was with eyes narrowed sending me glares clearly stating that he'd gladly toss me to Voldemort.

"We've hated each other over the years, a few looks wouldn't change that," I shrugged, heading towards the portrait.

"A lot of things can change Harry," I heard her say as I left the common room. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked down an empty corridor.

This was madness. Why was I still even thinking about it? I wasn't gay. I didn't fancy Draco Malfoy. I couldn't care a less if he was seeing that wanker Theodore Nott. What more was there to think about?

It was as I was walking past a classroom door that I finally snapped out of my thoughts of Draco. I paused in my footsteps as I heard desks shoved and chairs knocked over in the room on my right. I frowned, before leaning closer towards the door. Two all too familiar voices were speaking, slightly shouting at one another.

"I just don't get why you would tell everyone I'm going out with you! I never even fucking said yes Theodore! If I'm sane, unlike you, what I believe I said was 'I'll think about it!" Said Draco Malfoy. My heart sped its pace and my eyes began to see blank spots. I blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

"Draco, we like each other. What's there to think about? We're perfect for each other! Everyone was going to find out sometime," Theodore Nott replied. I gritted my teeth at the sound of his bloody irritating voice.

"Nott, it's not quite that simple. And you bloody well know it isn't. You can't just assume I'm going to say yes. For all you fucking know I could very well like someone else!" Draco shouted at him. I leaned closer to the door at hearing this, but Theodore's answer was muttered and I couldn't hear through the door. I pressed my ear gently against it, bracing myself on the doorway so that I wouldn't fall into the door.

"I never said it was him..." I could hear Draco say quietly back. I frowned, having missed the most important bit of their conversation. Who the hell they were talking about.

"You never said it wasn't. I've seen how he looks at you. It's bloody strange so it is. I've heard he's seeing another girl in Gryffindor anyway. So I don't know why you would like him," Theodore said in reply, his voice sly and bitter. I frowned, completely confused as to what was going on now.

"Good for him, I couldn't give a toss about the freak..." Draco said slowly in reply, his voice still quiet, making it extremely hard for me to hear.

"Well he doesn't give a toss about you either from what I hear. Potter's a complete loser. Everyone would lose respect for you even if you considered liking him." I froze. Me? ME? When the bloody hell had I come into this? My heart thumped in my chest, and I bit my tongue as I waited for Dra-Malfoy to reply.

"Well...It's...Good thing I wouldn't even consider looking twice at the speccy git. But that doesn't mean I'd go out with you instead Theodore. You didn't even give me time to think it over for fuck's sake!" The thumping ceased. So did my heart beat all together. I pushed myself away from the door frame and walked away slowly. My eyes wide from what happened, my legs seeming to move of their own accord.

This was Hermione's fault; planting ideas in my head. So what if I had even liked him slightly? It was her who had pushed me. I shook my head; blaming people around me for my own stupid thoughts weren't going to help anything. I knew she had been wrong, so why had I let myself even consider...My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Theodore had noticed me looking at Draco; that would have to completely stop. Before the bastard spread that round the school too. I felt my stomach twisting into painful knots. Why was this happening to me? I knew I couldn't possibly have liked a Slytherin. It must have been the alcohol, even if clearly I hadn't been spiked with very much. What in Merlin's name had possessed me to punch Theodore No-

Seconds later I looked up from the floor, my head dazed as I met the eyes of a Chinese student also on the floor. Talk about Deja Vu.

"What the hell happened there?" I asked out loud, completely dazed as to what had just passed in the five seconds of walking down the corridor.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I was looking at my watch, and then suddenly I was on the floor! Are you okay?" Cho Chang asked me with a frown, following my actions and getting up. I blinked slightly until I was out of my dazed state, and took her hand to help her up. I snatched it back as I realised she was taking a good while to let go.

"I'm fine, sorry I was daydreaming. My fault," I told her with an uncomfortable smile. She continued to look at me for another second before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So did you hear about Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy?" She asked with a smile, I could tell by her expression that this was going somewhere. Somewhere I didn't want it to go.

"Yes, I did. Couldn't really care a less, they're both moronic bastards. Deserve each other," I knew I was ranting, but I couldn't help it. I was worried she somehow knew that I cared, that she had seen me staring at the blonde spastic too.

"It's strange. People you never thought could be together. Suddenly realising that they should be..." I froze. Gulping slightly. Well at least I knew where this was heading. I was about to quickly excuse myself when I realised that maybe this was what I needed. A Girl to show me that a) I didn't have feelings for a certain blonde ferret and b) that I was never actually gay. And it was what was commonly known as a phase. Like Dudley's phase of playing nothing much computer games for a month. Except nothing like that really.

Cho continued to look at me as she bit the corner of her lip. I gulped. There was nothing else for it.

"So...Cho...Would you like to...You know...Go out...With...Umm...Me?" It was when I was pushed against the wall; having my mouth violated, that I suddenly realised what I had just done...Was a very, very bad idea.

* * *

Draco

"Go on, Draco. Everyone thinks we're already going out anyway. We may as well be!" Theodore continued as I put my head on the desk I was sitting at. We had been arguing in this classroom for the past twenty minutes, and I was slowly getting fed up with Theodore's insistence on us going out.

"I'm close to hexing you Nott," I told him honestly, rolling my head over so that I was looking at him. He walked over to me.

"But you don't like anyone else, what's stopping you?" He asked in exasperation. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the voice in my head trying to speak up and explain to Nott. I knew what was stopping me. Ever since I had locked eyes with the stupid git, I knew it was going to be a problem. It was a passing fancy. A phase; albeit a stupid one. So what if I was slightly attracted to the boy-who-lived-to-fuck-me-off? It didn't mean anything. He had a nice colour of eyes, that was all. If I saw him again I was sure to realise what a complete and utter fool I was being to even consider liking him.

"I've told you Nott, I'll think about it. End of discussion." I stood up and began to walk towards the door before being stopped by my arm being grabbed.

"Just..." Theodore struggled to speak, "make the right decision."

I tore my arm away from his grip and left the classroom. Once outside, I took a deep breath. What the fuck had I done to deserve this mess?

I took one step forward before I heard a conversation going on round the corner. Or lack of one.

"Oh Harry," Moaned a girl's voice eight feet away from me. My mouth dropped open as I took another slow step forward.

"I really do have to go to class," Mumbled the raven haired, green eyed prick I had developed a phase for. I gritted my teeth as I now stood right at the corner, able to hear everything that was being said. The pair sounded as if they had been making out. Eurgh.

"What class are you in next? I could walk with you, seeing as I'm your...girlfriend now." I could practically hear the grin in the chit's voice. Who the hell was that girl?

"Umm, I'm in Potions now," I glanced down at my watch to see that Potter was right. Potions started in less than ten minutes. But there was no chance of me getting to class if they were standing round the corner. I couldn't just walk past them; by myself, like a loser.

"I'm in divinations, they're practically next to each other," the girl giggled. I narrowed my eyes in disgust. Who knew the Golden Boy would sink to such levels as to go out with a girl even more moronic than himself.

"Umm, It's not really anywhere near it Cho, I'll just see you at...at lunch or something," Potter told her. I heard the girl sigh.

"Okay Harry, I'll see you at lunch. We'll sit together yeah?" I rolled my eyes. Clearly Potter wasn't interested. Even I could see that and I barely knew who the girl was.

"Okay Cho." Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw? This just got better and better. A Ravenclaw. Potter really had let himself go. The girl wasn't even pretty!

I heard footsteps leading down the corridor, so I turned the corner only to be met with the sight of a daydreaming Cho Chang. I snorted in disgust, earning her attention as she snapped out of her daydream and turned to look at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion, having though I had said something. Moronic Ravenclaw.

"Did I say anything Chang?" I asked, being rather harsh to the girl I'd only ever seen in corridors.

"Well sorry," She replied sarcastically, turning to walk off down the corridor. The voice inside my head couldn't help but mutter "You will be." As I watched her walk off down the corridor. The rug seemed to lift up off the ground by a few centimetres, tripping the Chinese girl up and sending her crashing into a nearby statue; clearly had not been any of my doing. As I stepped over her, and continued down the corridor, I couldn't help but thank Severus inwardly for the years of wandless magic practice.

* * *

Harry

I watched as Draco Malfoy pranced into the Potions classroom with the traditional Malfoy smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat near my desk with Blaise Zabini, looking far too proud of himself. Maybe he and Theodore had sorted things out and they'd decided to give things a go. The thought of it annoyed me more than his bloody smirking.

"I can't believe you asked Cho Chang out. That girl is insufferable," Hermione was saying from beside me. I turned back to the one sided conversation and looked at her.

"I mean really Harry," she continued, "the girl blatantly ignored you, chose Cedric over you, and then suddenly decides you were the boy she wanted all along. How see through!" I rolled my eyes. Not caring in the slightest if Cho was the spawn of Voldemort or whatever Hermione was saying.

"I've heard her talking in the girls bathrooms, all that's on her mind is which boy she is going to torture next," Hermione continued. I ignored her as I watched Malfoy leaning close to Blaise's ear as he said something. His smirk turned into a menacing grin; and as he turned his head our gazes caught; so did my breath. I could see the smirk slide off from his face as he continued to look at me, pausing in what I was saying. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to pull my gaze away, and failing miserably. I could see him gliding his tongue over his bottom lip nervously. In the end it was neither of us who broke eye contact. It was Hermione who did it for me.

"Really Harry. If you made it anymore obvious I think I might physically be sick." I jumped in my seat at hearing her voice, not having noticed it stopping when I'd looked at Malfoy. My knee banged the desk and I winced in pain, shouting 'FUCK!' in the process.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not sure if she was actually still ranting about Cho Chang or not.

"What do you think I'm on about? The fact you're blatantly staring at a certain blonde-haired Slytherin who you claim you don't like, or the fact he's staring back at you?" She whispered as Professor Snape stepped into the room and everyone quietened down.

"Don't be stupid Hermione, I was looking at the front of the classroom," I whispered back, frowning as I glanced back at Malfoy only to find he had looked away.

"I really do hope it's me you're lying to, not yourself." I frowned even more at this.

"Hermione, I don't like Malfoy. I've looked at him twice and you're already claiming we love each other. Let's stop talking about it. What happened between you and Ron anyway?" I asked, changing the subject. I could see this had probably been equally as bad a topic to change to as her face fell in disappointment.

"He stammered about how drunk he had been when he'd asked me out. And when he looked like he had been about to ask again, Seamus bloody Finnegan had jumped round a corner complaining about his hangover. That boy needs a good hexing," She sighed quietly as Snape began to write ingredients on the board. I scribbled down what he was writing and shook my head.

"Seamus would pick that exact time to jump in," I grinned sadly, "I wouldn't worry if I was you though. I'm sure Ron will ask at another point in time." Although the likeliness of that happening was slim. Once Ron got the urge and confidence to finally do something, if he didn't do it straight away usually he never got round to it. Poor bloke. He was about as good with girls as...well ...as I was I suppose. I hated conversations like this however, so I kept my mouth shut and left Hermione in her own thoughts...Probably ones of murdering Seamus.

* * *

Draco

I watched the two love birds sitting across the hall from me, and felt close to vomiting. Cho Chang was currently half sitting on Harry's knee and half sitting on the bench, earning curious looks from the rest of the Gryffindor table. Potter was too busy pretending to be interested in nearby vegetables to notice her. I clicked my tongue in disgust.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked from next to me. She had finally forgiven me for being gay after I had convinced her it wasn't her who had 'turned me'.

"Nothing. Just...Nothing." She followed my gaze before I had the chance to look away, and began to smirk.

"It's disgusting isn't it? I thought the Ravenclaws were on our side, why on earth are they mixing with the likes of Potter?" She muttered quietly as a group of Ravenclaws walked past.

"Who cares. The girls a fucking nuisance. In the library all I could hear her talk about was who she was going to date next," I replied, stabbing at the green beans on my plate. Why the hell had I put vegetable on my plate. I bloody hated green beans.

"Well that's true. But Potter? Why on earth would anyone even remotely fancy him? Eww. His glasses are too big for his face. His hair is a bloody mess, and his normal clothes I see on Hogsmeade trips look more like rags a house elf wouldn't be seen dead in," She said, looking at him with her head cocked to the side in thought. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Leave it Pansy," I told her, not sure why exactly I was telling her to be quiet. Saying bad things about him had simply made my fists curl and teeth grit. I had no idea why, but I didn't like it. What Pansy said next caught me off guard, and I just about managed not to choke on air. She turned to look at me with a sly smirk.

"Oh Draco, I knew it wasn't Theodore you fancied."

* * *

Give me a review if you aren't as lazy as I am. Apart from that thank you for reading (: xoxox


	4. Dumping for Malfoy

Draco

After several moments needed to recover from her statement, I turned to look at Pansy with what I hoped was a calm expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pansy, nor do I wish to," which was clearly a lie as my heart began to speed up. I had hardly looked at Potter, how could she suddenly know that I liked him? Not that I did. Clearly she was just insane for even thinking it possible.

"Why Draco, you look flushed," her smirk was one which could equal mine, and I didn't like it.

"I knew it; ever since Potions I just had a feeling. I really am perceptive, even if all the Slytherins assume I'm an airhead. I'm not you know..." She continued to babble on. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Get to the point Pansy, what on earth are you talking about?" I interrupted, glancing over at Potter as I panicked inside. The moron's eyes were transfixed to his plate whilst Cho Chang drooled all over him and was currently sickening me.

"Cho Chang," Pansy said slowly, elongating each word. The panic ceased and was replaced by confusion. I hadn't been wrong for thinking she was insane after all.

"What about the little chit?" I asked with a frown, looking back to Pansy.

"You spent the entire Potions lesson slagging her off after you heard she was seeing Potter, you couldn't be more jealous if you tried. It's so obvious," She rolled her eyes dramatically and my mouth dropped open.

"You are kidding aren't you? Cho Chang? The Chinese imbecile from Ravenclaw? And you think that I like her? Pansy Parkinson, you are insane," I told her, getting up from the table after having lost my appetite. I glanced over at Potter once again only to find that the pair of eyes next to him were watching me closely. I paused in my movements as Hermione Granger raised an eyebrow at me. My stomach twisted itself into a tight knot and I quickly stumbled over the bench and half ran to the Great Hall's doors.

What had that look been about? It's not like I had sat and watched Potter the entire meal... Even if I had, that was nothing deserving of the look she had given me. Stupid Mudblood. I turned a corner and looked up at the sound of footsteps. Theodore Nott was striding towards me, looking cocky as ever.

"Thought about it?" He grinned at me. I ignored him and strode up to him, grabbing his waist as I shoved him into the wall. There was a muffled "What the-?" before I closed my mouth over his. The obsession with Potter had to stop, there would be no more looks in class or otherwise, no more dreams about the messy haired prat, no more thoughts about him. And Theodore was just going to have to be my...assistant.

My tongue traced the boy's lips before passing between them, gliding across the tip of his tongue before receding back into my mouth. I heard him moan as I pushed myself against him. I shoved thoughts of Potter to the back of my mind as they tried to resurface.

My hand snaked its way up Theodore's shirt, clinging onto his waist as my cold skin touched his side. He inhaled sharply from the touch, and I took the opportunity to delve deeper into his mouth. Potter would never be as good a kisser as this, even if it was because Theodore was a whore and had had plenty of practice. His hand held onto the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss and I moved forward as his other hand grabbed the back of my shirt. A wriggling vision of Potter doing this to me crept into my head, and I moaned at the thought. Ignoring the want to push it to the back of my mind, I pictured Potter's hands holding my shirt, stroking the back of my neck, moaning into my mouth. The image made me steadily harder and my heart beat race. Fucking Cho Chang, what did she have that made Potter like her in the first place?

It was only when I was shoved away by Theodore that I snapped out of my daydreaming and realised that I had been fantasizing about a particular speccy eyed git. Theodore's face drained of all colour except a red tinge to his cheeks.

"What?" I asked, still dazed from the intensity of the kiss. I could see Theodore's hands balling into fists. This wasn't good.

"Theodore...what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked slowly.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked slowly, I could hear the anger in his voice and I froze. Clearly I had stepped over a line I hadn't known existed, or pressed a button on his side which turned him into a crazed mentalist.

"What the fuck have I done?" I asked in confusion, doubting Theodore has used any psychic abilities on me and seen what I was secretly thinking.

"What the fuck have you done?" He repeated, taking a step towards me and pointing a finger into my chest hard, "Hmm let me fucking think. Only gone and moaned someone else's name you wanker!"

Harry

"Only gone and moaned someone else's name you wanker!" Were the first words I could hear as I stepped into the corridor. Having lost my appetite after Cho constantly prattled on in my ear, I had left the Great Hall only to bump into an argument. Theodore Nott instantly flashed in my mind at the recognition of the voice.

"Don't be so stupid, whose name am I supposed to have said?" Came the reply of Draco Malfoy, my breath caught in my throat as I snuck closer to hear what they were saying.

"Well it was quite fucking clear what I heard and I believe it was Cho Chang. What the hell is that about? I knew you couldn't honestly fancy Potter but this is equally disgusting!" Theodore shouted. I froze. Cho? Draco fancied Cho? Draco was moaning Cho's name while kissing someone? Was this why he had been looking at me? Had seeing me with Cho made him jealous because he liked her? I sank to the ground without even thinking of what I was doing, my heart dragging me down with every movement. This is what it had all been about. Not me, not even close. Well if Draco wanted Cho then he could have her. I had only asked her out to forget him and this stupid crush I had, what was I thinking?

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Draco replied, muttering something afterwards which I couldn't hear. Nor did I want to; by the way things were going it was probably to confirm what Theodore had stated. I put my head in my hands, what the good Merlin had I been thinking. Of course Malfoy wasn't interested in me; by the looks of it he wasn't even bloody gay!

I slowly got to my feet and turned the opposite direction as I headed back to the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione asked; her face turning from confusion to worry as she saw my expression. I hated how she knew me so well. Cho had continued to sit on the bench and was now making her move towards half sitting on my knee.

"It's over." The words were quick and blurted out, but I hadn't been able to say it any other way because of how I was feeling right now. The sooner she was out of my life and in Malfoy's the better, then I would no longer be looked at by that blonde ferret and I could get over that ridiculous fancy of mine.

"What?" The Ravenclaw stammered, looking at me with a gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry Cho, it's complicated but I just... You'll find someone better suited for you than me," I told her, the blonde Slytherin flashing in my mind and causing me to wince.

"B-But Harry!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes, and I turned to Hermione for help. Her gaze was focused on mine and her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. I gulped seeing as I was on my own and turned back to Cho, who's cheeks were already tear stained.

"Sorry," I said simply. Slowly she got up out of her seat, and instead of going back to her table decided to leave the Great Hall. I turned back to see that Hermione was still staring at me.

"What's going on Harry?"

It was going to be a long day.

Draco

"Don't be quite so ridiculous, I have not been plotting anything you fucking moron! The girl means bloody nothing to me! I've never even spoken to her Theodore!" This was just stupid. Theodore had been arguing with me for what felt like hours over the Ravenclaw he now thought I was in love with. As if I would stoop so low as to go out with a Ravenclaw, the thought sickened me!

"But you'd stoop to the level of a Gryffindor?" Said a voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it and turned back to Theodore.

"I don't get how you could possibly moan a girl's name if you don't like her! It doesn't make sense Draco!" He continued, just as we both heard the Great Halls doors slam in the distance. I stayed silent as sobs and running footsteps came from round the corner. I glanced at Nott who looked equally confused, before turning just in time to see Cho Chang turn the corner.

"Oh!" She cried as she finally glanced up in shock. I stared back at her blankly whilst Theodore took a step forward and joined me at my side.

"Sorry I didn't...Didn't mean to interrupt!" Instantly the girl stopped crying as she looked us over, I narrowed my eyes.

"Interrupt what?" I asked her.

"Well, aren't you two a...a thing? Like a couple?" She stammered, looking frightened as she turned her head away from my glare.

"Yes." Theodore instantly replied, just as I said no at the exact same time.

"Oh...What?" I ignored the girl and turned to Nott.

"You know we aren't a couple Theodore, I told you I'd think about it and then you told the whole fucking school," I told him in annoyance. Theodore's mouth dropped open before shutting again without uttering a sound.

"Unlike you I don't accept the first person who asks me," I added, noticing that the Chinese Ravenclaw was now watching me closely.

"I do not! And it doesn't even matter anymore because Harry dumped me," she sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes again. I was about to roll my eyes at how dramatic she was being until I realised the exact words she had spoken were what I'd been wanting to hear more than anything.

"What?" The wind was knocked out of my chest and I could feel my mouth dropping open.

"I have to go," the girl sobbed before running past us. I hardly noticed her leaving as I continued to stare in the spot where she had once stood. Potter had dumped her? He had only just asked her out; surely she couldn't be so bad he had to dump her straight after...

"I certainly did not see that coming," Theodore said slowly, bringing me back to reality and out of my dazed state.

"Me neither..." I managed to croak, my throat suddenly very dry.

"Potter's been fucking weird lately. It's a good thing you don't fancy him," Theodore added in thought as I stayed rooted to the spot. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean? You don't even speak to Ha-Potter," I told him, correcting my mistake quickly before he noticed and began to rant about how I must like Potter because I said his name.

"Didn't I tell you? He punched me the night of that bloody Yule Ball," Theodore said casually, putting an arm around me as he began to walk to the Slytherin common room. I barely noticed what he was doing I was so busy in my own thoughts.

"He punched you? When the fuck did Potter punch you?" I asked in shock, staring at him as he led me up a flight of stairs now.

"Right after I'd told you I liked you and you'd run off in the corridor, Merlin's sake," He added in annoyance, I stopped walking and took a step away from Theodore, letting his arm drop to his side.

"He heard us talking? What...What happened? What did he say?" I asked, a million questions running through my mind.

"I think he heard pretty much everything, and then he just punched me. And told me it was for being gay! Clearly has a problem with gay people. Saint Potter the homophobic." Potter had punched him for being gay? But what if that hadn't been the real reason? Potter would never punch someone for being gay; the Irish Gryffindor was gay for Merlin's sake!

"What exactly did Potter say?" I asked, wanting Nott to be clearer. Obviously this had been the wrong thing to say, because in the next minute he was glaring at me and pointing a finger to my chest.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Draco?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, I gulped slightly and searched for the right answer in my mind.

"Because...He fucking punched you! I would like to know why before I hex him for it!" The lie came effortlessly on my tongue, if I was to be honest Theodore had deserved to be hit for a long time simply for being annoying. Theodore's arm returned to his side and a let out a silent sigh of relief.

"He asked me if I was going out with you, and when I replied not yet he simply hit me in reply! Bloody moron clearly doesn't know how to reply without using his fists." I ignored Nott and thought hard about what this could possibly mean. There was a tightening feeling in my stomach as I realise that it meant nothing. Potter could have been drunk for all I knew, he would never hit someone unless he was. I began to slowly walk to the common room with my head down; still skimming over the information I had just heard.

"Come on Draco, it's nearly time for Potions." The tightening in my stomach grew and I felt close to being ill. Potions meant one things. A whole load of Gryffindors and The Boy Who Lived To Make My Life Hell.

Harry

After filling Hermione in on all the details of Draco's secret want for my now ex girlfriend, we headed on to Potions, so I could watch Malfoy gloat about how he was going to go out with Cho Chang. Great.

"I just don't understand why Malfoy would be interested in her. She's not slutty, she's not intelligent and she's not evil... I thought it was an opposites attract sort of thing between you and him... Maybe that's what it's like with Cho," She murmured as we stepped into the classroom. I kept my eyes fixed to the floor as I walked over to my seat.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Hermione was getting more worked up over the whole thing than I was for Merlin's sake.

"It's simple Hermione. Draco likes Cho. Draco looked at me because he was jealous I was with her and that she didn't like him. What's doesn't make sense? Just leave it now," I told her as Snape strode into the classroom and walked up to the front.

"According to the Headmaster, classes are to be less sectioned into houses in seating arrangements for a while. God knows why but you are all to sit with a member of the opposite house, how exciting," Snape drawled in a bored tone. I put my head in my folded arms on the table and winced. Great, now I was going to be sitting with a Slytherin that would torment me the rest of term. My life just could not get any better.

"Everyone move." I stayed seated as people got up out of their chairs and began to take seats elsewhere. Having felt Hermione move and mumble something about how this was wasting time in which we could learn, I knew I wouldn't have to get up. When everyone was seated I glanced up and was met by a familiar pair of eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked Ron in shock. The ginger haired boy grinned at me.

"We're at the back, if you're quiet Snape won't notice," He whispered to me, trying to look natural in his seat as if this was what he had been told to do. I tried not to laugh at his crap attempt to look nonchalant.

"Ronald Weasley, do you think I am quite as moronic as you are?" Snape asked loudly, raising an eyebrow at us from the front. I covered my mouth with my hand as the grin continued to widen on my face.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Ron asked; sounding more confused than trying to be funny. A few Slytherins snorted in agreement with what Snape had been insinuating.

"Move." Ron rolled his eyes and stood up in his seat, looking around the classroom for a chair.

"That goes for you also Draco, Blaise," Snape said in annoyance. My head snapped round to where he was staring at and I noticed that the two hadn't moved at all.

"But I don't want to sit next to a Gryffindor!" Draco said in disgust, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Move seats, now." The threat in the Professor's voice was evident to everyone in the classroom. We all knew he was Draco's Godfather and could get him in more trouble than a detention. Malfoy stood up and turned round, his eyes colliding with mine as he looked for a seat. I watched him freeze as my breath hitched in my throat.

"Weasley sit next to Zabini, Malfoy next to Potter. My, my, this should be interesting."


	5. If you hadn't noticed

Hello my little lovelys. I hope you've all been keeping well. I've had this chapter typed out for ages, but didn't know if I was happy with it. I decided I am finally so here it is for you little fanfictioners (: I hope you enjoy, leave me some feedback and thanks for sticking with the story people. Much appreciated by this hopeless author.

None of these sexy little characters belong to me. Apart from Severus. No Im kidding not even him. Goddamit.

* * *

Draco

I froze, staring at Potter with my mouth hanging open as I continued to stand like a moron. I turned back to Severus.

"You can't be serious?" I said questioningly, now staring at my God Father even though he was writing on the board with his back to me.

"Sit down Draco." It was an order, and I could tell from his voice if I pushed him further then my father would be told about my actions. I turned back to look at Harry, my stomach twisting and doing somersaults inside of me. I shut my mouth and gulped, before walking over to my seat and dropping my stuff onto the desk. As I sat down he looked away, putting his head down.

"Page three hundred and twenty-two of your textbooks," Severus barked, scaring half the class and reminding me that I was still staring at Potter. I rummaged in my bag for my textbook and pulled it out onto my table.

As our Potions Professor began to speak I turned to look at Harry once again, my eyes drawn to him. I had never been seated next to Potter in my entire life, the only time we had been this near each other was in our previous years of arguing to the point of one of us getting hexed in a corridor.

"Why'd you break up with Cho?" Was the question that sprang to my mind; which my mouth took it upon itself to blurt out. Potter turned to look at me with wide eyes. I gulped seeing his shock, and turned back to my textbook; hoping he was now thinking he'd been hearing voices and that I hadn't just asked him such a thing. Potter turned back to his work and for a few minutes I thought my genius plan had worked.

"Look Malfoy," My name sounded like poison on his tongue and I winced, "just because we're sitting with each other doesn't mean we have to speak." I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to punch the boy, or jump on him and kiss that perfect mouth of his. I shook the obviously disgusting thought from my mind and looked back at the textbook.

"You two weren't right for each other." The words coming from my mouth were not mine, and I didn't know why they kept being said but it would have to stop. I clenched my fists in annoyance at not having the ability to keep my mouth shut.

"Thank you for that brilliant observation Malfoy, I know I'm not the right person for her." I frowned at how he had said the word 'I'm' like he knew who exactly was right for her. I gritted my teeth and avoided trying to ask who he thought had been. This was none of my business. Potter's tone with me was cold and angry; it was obvious he had not dumped her for someone else. Especially not for me. Not that I had wanted him to. Oh shut up Draco.

I began taking down notes from the board with my heart now in my shoes. I hadn't even been rude to him yet and already he was speaking with a tone that wanted to kill me. The one second I had thought he liked me had now been confirmed as complete bullshit. I clenched my teeth in anger at myself.

"Cho's got an annoying voice." I jumped in my seat, banging my knee off the table in the process. I frowned at him in confusion wondering where the hell this had come from.

"And she stalks you when you're going out with her. We went out for a couple of hours, yet she was everywhere all of a sudden. She looks at other guys all the time too, then basically sits on your knee while you're trying to eat," he continued. I gave him a puzzled look.

"But if that doesn't put you off her then I'd go right ahead," He added, not looking up from his parchment. I noticed his fists clenching and I looked at his angry expression which he was trying to neutralise. Why the fuck was he telling me all this?

"I'm sure it would put off a lot of people," I said slowly, not understanding where this was going.

"But if you love her so much then I guess not," He replied with a stiff shrug. I wondered if Potter had possibly gone insane from all the chemicals and ingredients in the room.

"Indeed," I said, not knowing what the hell else I could say to a thing like that. He sounded jealous of whoever got the Ravenclaw brat, and it was obvious he still liked her. Why would he have dumped her then?

"I'll be back in a moment, if one of you even so much as thinks of getting out of their seat they will be put in detention with me tonight," announced Severus, sweeping out of the classroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted from a few desks away. I turned to face him and gave him a questioning look.

"Did the Gryffindors' showers break or was it just Weasley's?" He asked me with a grin. I laughed and shook my head, before remembering that the weasel he was sitting beside was Harry's best friend. I gulped as Blaise awaited an answer.

"Weasley's has been broken for ages, haven't you noticed the stench?" I replied, wincing slightly at having to. Peer pressure these days. A couple of the Slytherins smirked in my direction.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy, not everyone stands in the bathroom for hours on end like you do. Is that why Theodore asked you out? Does your mirror pose turn him on?" The little ginger fuck retorted angrily, smirking by the end of it. I gritted my teeth.

"Least Theodore has the balls to ask someone out. How long have you been in love with that little Mudblood over there?" I raised an eyebrow, now being the traditional Malfoy and smirking in return. I could see Weasley's cheeks turning to a bright red as he glanced over at the smart Mudblood now in the corner next to Pansy. I saw her head kept down as she pretended not to hear what was going on.

"You'd know all about balls Malfoy," Potter piped up from beside me, earning my attention. I noticed how instead of looking angry he seemed more hurt than anything else. The Gryffindors laughed, whilst a couple even whistled. I ignored them, clearly he was still dreaming about Cho bloody Chang by the looks of things. I bit my tongue angrily.

"By the state of fucking Cho Chang you could easily be mistaken that she had balls too," I snapped at him, earning laughs from around the classroom. I noticed the death glares being sent in my direction by Gryffindors. Potter looked at me in confusion.

"I was wondering why you fan-" He began, before the classroom door burst open. Snape looked round at each of us carefully, before walking up to his desk and continuing with the lesson.

What had Potter been about to say? Fan- what? This was going to fuck me off until I found out, which I intended to.

* * *

Harry

I walked down the corridor, kicking the ground in thought as I moved at just over zero miles per hour. What had Draco been on about insulting Cho when he liked her? He claimed to even love her when we'd been talking before the argument. I shook my head, something just didn't make sense. Maybe Draco liked insulting his future girlfriends, it was none of my business anyway.

"Harry!" shouted an all too familiar voice from further down the corridor. I kept my head down and spun in the opposite direction, beginning to walk with much quicker speed. There was no way in good hell I was speaking to Cho Chang ever again.

"Harry, wait! It's me!" I had been focusing on the carpet so much that I had completely missed the fact there was a door in front of me. My head hit straight into it and I stumbled backwards in shock and pain.

"Ouch!" I cried, rubbing my now sore head.

"Harry, are you okay?" Cho asked in concern, I rolled my eyes. Perhaps if I told her that hearing her speak would give me a brain tumour, she would leave me alone. I doubted it.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," I replied. Beginning to walk on, remembering to open the door this time.

"I just needed to ask you... Is there something wrong with me?" I winced. I knew this had been coming. Cho Chang had never been dumped in her entire life probably; I had set her thoughts of 'what if I'm too fat?' into motion.

"No Cho, you're perfect. It's just that I'm not the guy for you, there's someone much better for you out there than I am," I told her slowly, trying to find the best words in which to let her know she wasn't abnormal.

"Like who?" I paused, not having expected this question.

"Malfoy," I told her honestly. I may as well help set up the pair seeing as there was no bloody hope for me. As soon as they were dating, I would no longer have to speak to Malfoy again.

"Malfoy? Oh you mean... Draco Malfoy? Really? That's just insane!" She replied with a confused look. I watched as her expression changed into one of understanding.

"Although that would explain why he was so rude to me earlier..." After noticing my puzzled face she explained, "Oh he said something to me about how I accept the first person to ask me out. Then gave me a strange look after I told him you'd dumped me. But isn't Malfoy gay? Or is he one of those people who... Bends either way?" I ignored her as I continued to walk, Malfoy sure did like being a dick to people he liked. Maybe he was playing hard to get; in more of a messed up way than usual.

"I have no idea Cho, ask him." I told her. Glancing at my watch I could see that it was nearly dinner time, I headed up to the Gryffindor tower after abandoning Cho in the corridor.

Five minutes later I was walking into an almost empty common room. Except for two Gryffindors fighting with each other; oh joy.

"No Ronald, you can't just ask me out now!" I heard Hermione shout, before chucking a book at him. My eyes widened; I'd never known Hermione to throw a book before. If I had been asked I would have thought she'd have chucked a person if she had to choose between that and a book.

"Why the hell not?" He shouted back, narrowly avoiding the book hitting him on the arm.

"Because now you're just doing it so that bastard Malfoy can see you've finally got the nerve to do it and will have to take what he said back!" Another book was thrown, this time hitting Ron on the leg as he tried to move out of its way. Hermione's crying was easy to hear even from the Portrait hole.

"Yeah, I am asking you out because of what Malfoy said, alright?" Three books were chucked consecutively before Ron could continue, "Because he reminded me that I've been in love with you since the first bloody day we met!" The books were no longer being thrown and I could hear Hermione's sobs instantly stopping.

"So for Merlin's sake, would you just go out with me already so I can kiss you Mione?" I gulped, feeling very awkward standing still unnoticed at the portrait's entrance.

It was at the point where she walked towards him that I turned away and left the Gryffindor tower, shutting the portrait soundlessly behind me. I smiled slightly at what just happened, knowing that I would never have a moment quite as perfect as what they had just had. I headed towards the Great Hall, deciding I shouldn't remind Ron about dinner in case he threw Hermione out of the way and sprinted towards the Hall.

* * *

Draco

"Hi, Draco," said a voice from behind me. I spun round in my seat and looked at the girl standing next to the Slytherin table.

"Yes?" I was too shocked to be rude to the Chinese girl I was barely associated with.

"I think we need to talk," she smiled slowly. I gave the girl an annoyed look.

"I think not," I replied, turning back in my seat and beginning to eat my dinner.

"You don't need to keep this up Draco, I know!" She persisted. I rolled my eyes, what the hell was this girl on about. I glanced up from my plate and caught Potter's gaze. My mouth gaped open as he stared back at me. He looked fucking furious. What the hell had I done now?

"Did you hear me?" I snapped back to the girl behind me and turned in my seat once more.

"What is it you apparently know?" I asked her, seeing her not moving. The girl was attracting attention from other Slytherins, including Pansy who was sitting next to me.

"I know you like me!" She giggled, looking at her hands. This time when my mouth dropped open, it was in disgust.

"Like you?" Pansy asked from beside me, beginning to laugh loudly. I shook my head in shock as Pansy continued "Draco wouldn't like you if you paid him to."

Cho gave me a confused look.

"But I was told-" She began, before I cut her off. The girl was embarrassing me in front of the Slytherins and I couldn't let her continue.

"Let me make this perfectly clear; I do not like you. Nor will I ever do so," I told her simply, turning back in my seat and picking up my fork.

"Well it's not my fault, Harry said you did!" My fork clattered to my plate as I looked up at said Gryffindor, who was now looking at his plate but not even holding his cutlery. He what?

"Run along little girl, you Ravenclaws make the place look untidy," Pansy told her as she turned back to her food. My heart banged against my ribcage. Was this a joke? From Potter's glare it couldn't be. Everything began to fall into place. He knew he wasn't the right one for her, because he thought I was. He'd been talking about me when he said someone who loved her. Where in God's name would he get that idea from? He hadn't been able to hear me ranting about Cho in Potions; no one had been able to hear apart from Blaise who'd told Pansy after.

"Theodore told me about what happened in the corridor by the way, can't believe you would mention that retarded girl's name while you're kissing him. I'm guessing you don't like her like I previously thought, seeing as how you acted in Potions," Pansy added with a grin from beside me. I closed my mouth after realising how dry it was from gaping open for so long.

Potter must have been in that corridor and heard what we had been talking about at some point. Potter thought I liked Cho. He'd dumped her to... to let me have her? Why would he do that if he'd liked the girl, he would have loved me trying to get something he had...Unless he didn't actually want her? I glanced up to see Seamus Finnegan whispering something in Harry's ear, and then for said boy to look right at me with wide eyes. I hadn't noticed that the entire hall was already talking about what had happened between me and Cho, but I could hear it being whispered around the Hall.

What did this all mean? Would Potter be happy I didn't ask Cho out, or would he not care? Why had he tried to set me up with her? I watched as the boy sprung out of his seat and began to walk out of the hall looking just as confused as I felt.

I followed suit and tried to subtly follow him out of the Great Hall moments after he had left. Potter was probably just confused about why I had told the girl where to go, it didn't mean he cared for me in any way.

"Potter!" I shouted down the corridor, seeing him in front of me about to turn a corner. I watched him spin round at the sound of my voice, and I couldn't help but stare into his emerald eyes. I gulped before walking up to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked, trying to be angry and ending up sounding more annoyed.

"Excuse me?" He replied, a baffled expression on his face.

"Why would you ever think I'd need your help getting a girlfriend, Potter?" I replied, poking him in the chest. Sparks flew up my arm as my finger touched where his heart was in his chest. I could feel the heart beat getting faster and I pulled my hand back, trying not to look as dazed as I felt by it.

"So you do like her then?" Potter's voice was the lowest I'd ever heard it, and I tried to ignore the want to push him against a wall and violate that mouth of his.

"I wouldn't like any girl you've been near Potter, especially the Chang girl," I told him, trying hard to still sound like I hated him when every part of me knew I didn't.

"Funny how you'll moan her name though," He smirked. His eyes remained the same, hooded and dark. I felt a shiver run down my back.

"I was thinking about what I'd just found out, shocked even you'd go near that girl, I said her name by accident," I told him honestly. Potter's smirk faded slightly.

"Don't lie, I know you like her," He said, turning round and turning the corner as he continued down the corridor.

"Potter if you hadn't fucking noticed, I'm gay!"

* * *

I actually die a little inside every time I read Draco saying that. He is only gay in my fanfic my lovelys, now lets all drool over him being straight again.

*Drools*

Leave me a wee review if you aren't busy xx Ta for reading!


End file.
